The present subject matter relates generally to a marble-sealed bottle used for beverages that has a closing design based on a sphere (“marble”) that is held against a flexible seal, which is affixed to the bottle or to the bottle cap.
The “Codd bottle” was originally designed by Hiram Codd to enclose a marble and a rubber washer/gasket in the neck. The bottles were filled upside down, and the pressure of the gas (e.g., carbonation) in the bottle forced the marble against the washer, sealing in the carbonation. The bottle was pinched into a special shape to provide a chamber into which the marble was pushed after opening of the bottle, which prevents the marble from blocking the neck as the drink was poured or drank.
To open a conventional Codd bottle, a sturdy surface and substantial pressure is required in order to remove the marble by force. As such, Codd bottles are particularly difficult to open for people on the go, elderly, children, and/or people with disabilities. Not only are the conventional models difficult to open, the marble, after opening, can interfere with the pouring or drinking of the content from the bottle. Additionally, Codd bottles cannot be re-closed after opening.
Accordingly, there is a need for a marble-sealed bottle that is easier to open, re-close and is enabled for use with new types of beverages.